An example of such a pin system is the Dupont Metral (trademark) 2 mm grid system in which the pins are arranged in four rows in a variety of configurations for PCB/cable interconnection. A typical metal connector comprises a 6.times.4 grid of pin sockets arranged at a spacing of 2 mm. However, such connectors are not shielded.
Most conventional backplane pin connection systems are based on a pin spacing of 0.1 inches (2.54 mm), but existing shielded connector designs, which generally involve the use of extruded insulators and other parts with relatively thick walls, do not scale down to provide a satisfactory 2 mm equivalent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shielded connector construction capable of being produced at small pin spacings.